Infinity Flux
by The Creator95
Summary: "Life was given to us a billion years ago. What have we done with it?" Naruto knew the answer but he dared not say it knowing that the answer was horrid. Everything choice he made since that day had led to this moment, this cyclone of an adventure had led him here. After so long the Alpha and Omega were meeting face to face. (Scientist Naruto; not much bashing of all Konoha)
1. Chapter 1

AN: I am definitely going to get some crap for putting this back up, but I had to rewrite the first chapter and decide whether or not I was going to actually finish this fanfic. And since I've reposted it, my decision should be obvious. So for all who haven't read the original, here's the thing; this is a Naruto and Lucy (2014 Movie) crossover. Now if you didn't like the movie then please don't read this fanfic because you're just wasting your time. Also don't flame this because it won't affect my decision.

Chapter 1

His eyes glazed over the dimly lit room that he was chained in; the walls were made of stone that much was obvious. Looking down at his arms he saw that he was indeed chained up to the wall; only two chains held his arms and they were very tight around his flesh. His blonde hair now dirty and unruly crept over his once sky blue eyes. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, and he had no recollection of how he got into this situation. All Naruto could recall was that he and Jiraiya were heading back to Konoha after three years; his head ached as the last thing he recalled after that was a massive explosion that knocked him out. Now he was here chained up like an animal, but instead of fear all he felt was a strange sensation that seemed to consume his entire being. Concentrating he tried to draw out his chakra only to find that he couldn't feel any of it; looking down at his bare stomach Naruto saw that the seal that held the Kyubi was gone. This presented a mystery that would need to be solved later. Naruto then noticed what looked like a surgical cut that went from his chest to his stomach; it looked a few days old; very recent in his mind. Trailing his fingers along it he felt no pain, to him this was a bit strange. Suddenly Naruto's senses went off and his eyes went to the only door that led out of the room. 'Someone is coming…male and armed.' He thought to himself, how he knew this he didn't know, but for now he'd use this to his advantage in order to escape. The door opened to reveal a rather unimpressive looking man, and in his left hand he wielded a kunai. But Naruto didn't falter; in fact he kept his unusually neutral face.

"Well look who finally woke up." The man said with a rather cocky tone which only served to annoy Naruto. "I swear after four day we were just gonna dump your corpse somewhere." He bragged.

'So it's been four days huh, meaning that if that perverted idiot hasn't found me yet then he's either dead or still looking. Maybe he thinks that, I'm dead.' Naruto thought to himself as the man stepped closer, his hand clenching the knife harder every second. "Could you please tell me why you and your group did this to me." The blonde requested only for the man to laugh even harder.

"HA! Even in the face of death you've got enough manners to say 'please'." The man chuckled at bit before catching his breath; Naruto could smell the alcohol and meat in the man's breathe. "But I guess I could grant your last request. We were hired by some woman to capture you alive before you reached Konoha, she was hooded so we couldn't see her face, but that didn't matter much considering the massive amount she paid us to get you. Aside from the hood she wore she carried around a large bag of surgical tools along with something else that none of us could identify. After we captured you she used everything she was carrying on you, her hands were so bloody after that." He paused to catch his breath much to Naruto's annoyance. "After that she left you here, told us that when you awoke, we could do what we wanted with ya. And believe me, I'll end you boy!" immediately he brought his kunai down aiming at Naruto's head.

Faster than he could react, Naruto quickly kicked the man's hand upward causing the kunai to go into the air. Quickly adjusting himself, he used his other leg to swipe the man's legs forcing him to fall to the floor. Before the man could call out for help, Naruto caught the Kunai and brought it down straight into his enemy's head; instantly killing him. Dark blue eyes looked over the newly created corpse, spotting the key that he needed Naruto took it and proceeded to unlock his shackles before removing the kunai for further use. As Naruto proceeded down the hall he noted that he was thinking a lot more clearly than he ever did, his memories were clearer now and truth be told it scared him a bit as he could now feel the emotions he felt back then, but now he understood more than he ever thought. He was brought from his thoughts when his senses told him something once again. 'Four up ahead, all unarmed.' He didn't bother noting their gender as it didn't matter to him; turning the corner he got a perfect view of his targets. With the kunai in hand, he rushed the four before any of them could retaliate with any jutsu or attack him. Two women and two men, their names were unknown to him but they were the reason he was here in the first place. Not wanting to go outside unprepared Naruto ransacked the hideout, taking and eating any fresh food he could find along with any weapons that were in good enough shape. Carefully packing it all into a single bag, Naruto left the hide out not bothering to hide what he had done.

The blonde found that despite his lack of chakra, he could still travel at shinobi pace and speed. Despite his successful escape Naruto's mind went to what that man had said 'The one who hired them was a woman, but who is she and what exactly did she do to me. That guy mentioned surgical tools so I can only assume that the scar is from what she did.' Naruto mused to himself; he needed to find out once he reached Konoha. But in privacy between himself and Tsunade; only she could know of this and nobody else. As he sped up, he found that he could feel every living thing around from the animals to the trees, it was the same thing he felt when he sensed those people he had killed. For hours he traveled until he saw the gate in sight, but at the same time he could feel the sense of hesitation inside of him. His memories told him only the truth, and without the mask of happiness to filter only the happy one he now knew that trusting anyone of the rookies wasn't a good idea. Slowing down he calmly walked through the gate ignoring the gate guards that called his name; he couldn't and would waste any time. It felt strange to be back in Konoha after so long, his worst and best memories revolved around the single village that caused him so much pain and returned it with nothing but false happiness. It took but did not return. As he headed toward his destination he saw how the villagers looked at him, the looks of the angry and fearful was something that he was used to at this point. He could clearly hear the whispers of demon, murder, and plague. Naruto was used to this and now it didn't hurt as much as it did when he was younger; in fact now he didn't care what they said about him.

Hokage Tower

Tsunade was in a very bad mood and for once it wasn't because of the paperwork she faced, no it was because a few days ago Jiraiya had told her that Naruto had been kidnapped by a group of mercenaries. Needless to say she was pissed off about the news and angry at the sannin for not finding the kidnapped blonde, but of course she dared not release this information to any of those who were close to Naruto as their reactions might be more detrimental than helpful. Naruto was in truth the only reason she bothered to become Hokage, the boy had convinced her to take the job and now he was nowhere to be found. "Damnit Naruto where are you?" Tsunade mused wiping the tears from her eye. The sudden sound of her secretary yelling something caught her attention, but the woman was quickly cut off by the sound of something hitting the floor. The door opened to reveal Naruto in nothing but a pair badly ripped up pants and though she didn't know it, a zip up shirt that he took off of the dead mercenaries. Tsunade's eyes widened upon seeing the blonde "Naruto you're alive." She stated getting up. Granted she never thought that he was dead, this was the first reaction she had.

"Yeah I guess I am, but you thought that I died?" Naruto questioned only for Tsunade to nod 'no'. "Good." he stated before closing and locking the door to the office, he then went for the curtains that allowed Tsunade to overlook Konoha. Upon closing them, Tsunade gave the blonde a curious look.

"W-What are you doing?" she questioned.

"I need your help; the mercenaries that kidnapped me were paid to do so by a hooded woman, she did something to me involving surgery and now I can't feel my chakra." He explained "I need you to see what she did, but this needs to be between just you and me…nobody else can know. Promise me." His voice did indeed show that he was serious about this, and while Tsunade did want to demand answers from the blonde, she could see that he was distressed. Naruto looked to the blonde Hokage awaiting her answer.

"I promise now just sit on the desk." Tsunade said causing Naruto to swipe all the papers off of the desk before sitting atop it. "Alright take off your shit and let's see the damage." Naruto complied. Tsunade couldn't help but gasp at the long scar that ran along Naruto's chest and stomach, but she could tell that it was definitely a surgical scar. Coating her hands in chakra she began to try and sync with, Naruto chakra and see what was going on inside of his body. As she tried, she noted how she couldn't feel any of Naruto chakra. "There isn't a trace of chakra inside, it's almost like it's gone." That's when her eyes widened, his chakra coils weren't working in fact they weren't there at all. Had that woman Naruto mentioned taken them out? Moving to Naruto's stomach, she felt something new, something that wasn't there before. It was an organ of some sort 'Was this implanted into Naruto?' she thought to herself. Seeing Tsunade's surprise, Naruto looked down at the scar that sundae was looking at; grabbing a Kunai, Naruto proceeded to calmly slice the scar open much to Tsunade's shock. The kunai carefully trailed across the blonde's stomach but he didn't show any sign of pain or discomfort.

"I don't feel any pain." Naruto stated upon finishing the gruesome cut, his two fingers slipped inside; he could feel the warmness of his own insides. The cut was opened up enough for Tsunade to see inside; luckily Naruto was laying down otherwise his blood would have spilled out. Hesitantly Tsunade peeked inside and her eyes widened at what she saw. The organ looked like nothing she'd seen before, it had a blue glow to it that seemed to fluctuate with some sort of chemical or energy, she couldn't tell the difference at this point. The blonde Hokage could also see that the other organs were being affected by this. "Your expression tells me that, you don't know what to do." He stated only for Tsunade to nod; whatever this was, it was doing something to Naruto, and she didn't know what. After stitching up the cut Tsunade sat down and sighed as this new development wasn't something that could be brought out into the open, and Naruto didn't want anybody but her to know about this.

Naruto's Home

Naruto's trek home was rather uneventful considering barely anyone recognized him without his usual orange clothes on, upon reaching his home Naruto's eyes narrowed. 'Someone was here.' Pulling out a knife, Naruto slowly opened the door, he couldn't feel anyone inside. Closing and locking the door behind him, Naruto looked around his home and saw that everything aside from his bedroom door remained untouched. Stepping inside Naruto saw that there was a note on his bed, picking it up he began to read it.

To Naruto-

I have no doubt that you have many questions about your current predicament, so I'll be honest. I hired those men to kidnap you, and I'm the reason you're the way you are right now; I used a modified drug called CPH4, on your body that will allow you to access 100% of your brain. At this point you should be using 20+ percent of it, but as you've noticed your chakra is no longer accessible. This is because I've modified your body to produce more of the drug; I did this because you would've needed regular doses of it without the modification. The Kyubi however did not survive the change so his existence has been erased by your body's cells and psyche. From this point on, you and I are the Alpha and the Omega of this world. When you're ready and wanting more answers, come and find me.

-From Lucy

After he finished reading Naruto couldn't help but feel a sense of fear, he was afraid of this woman he now knew as Lucy. But now he needed to learn how to control these powers that would develop inside of him, and it wouldn't be easy in Konoha; not when people still saw him as a demon. His eyes closed as concentration took him; he'd learn control before looking for Lucy.

Chapter 1 End


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry for the long wait but I've been busy.

Chapter 2

For Naruto, sleep was becoming optional though it was still kind of needed at times. An entire week had passed and so far he discovered that he had some form of telekinesis which allowed him to move objects and people, his connection with 'everything' allowed him to listen into the communicator conversations that very few shinobi used, he could see inside other people and see what made them tick; also he could literally see their health condition and any sickness or disease they may have. In some cases he could see who would die soon from injuries or sickness, and while it was a useful skill, it was also kind of depressing. Then there was the fact that he could control the cells in his body, this made up for his lost healing factor via the loss of Kyubi and his chakra. The blonde found that he could still change his appearance though nothing big; just his hair color and length along with his eye color. A main factor that he needed however was food, his healing depended on it.

Currently he was concentrating on trying to levitate his bed; it was about six feet into the air before he let it float to the ground. All around him were books of various scientific natures, he'd managed to read all of them, all thirty-seven volumes. It didn't surprise him that the library didn't have much on the more advanced science, Orochimaru's actions all those years ago had made sure of that; he sighed that snake's actions were horrid, but he had to admit that the sannin was a genius even if he was a murderous traitor. The blonde sighed as he got up, he now had immense knowledge that could put Orochimaru's little projects to shame, and it was all so very simple at this point. Sadly his newfound talent had no place in the village due to the fear of Orochimaru's past actions; such a fear would now hold him back. "Only if they know about it." Naruto said to himself as he quickly got up.

There was also the problem of his fighting abilities at the moment; his jutsu were no longer available to him anymore so his shadow clones were out of the question along with the rasengan, and any other chakra using abilities. Years of training wasted now, and now he would need to fight smart and carefully. Leaving his home, Naruto proceeded to the Hokage Tower, but as he walked he noticed how nobody seemed to pay him any attention. While it was surprising he hoped that it would last as conflict with a civilian or a shinobi wouldn't help him in the least. Upon arriving he promptly sensed Tsunade inside of her office with someone else in there with her; his eyes narrowed as his suspicion grew. If Tsunade betrayed him then he'd need to take drastic measures in order to ensure his own safety.

"All I'm saying is that, most likely Naruto will be assigned to another department if he wants." Tsunade explained to the person she was speaking to.

"What I want to know is why he'd want to do such a thing, he loves Team 7!" the person exclaimed, Naruto recognized the voice of none other than Sakura Haruno; his old teammate that fawned over Sasuke Uchiha before he turned traitor. "He's so selfish, only thinking about himself as always." The pinkette said her voice was laced with anger. Deciding that enough was enough, Naruto proceeded to open the office doors catching the attention of a shocked Tsunade and surprised Sakura. All were silent as Naruto calmly walked forward to Tsunade. Sakura wanted to do something, yell, hit, anything to express her anger toward the blonde. But the second he glanced at her with those cold dark blue eyes, she froze in place whether it was fear or caution was unknown.

"I'm sorry for interrupting so brazenly, Tsunade-sama; but I've come to give you, my papers of resignation." Naruto said giving Tsunade a rather respectful bow before handing her a slip of paper that was indeed a form of resignation. Hesitantly she carefully read over it, but as she did she found herself agreeing with Naruto's reason for wanting to relinquish his position. Though she hadn't let his secret out, Tsunade knew that if Naruto stayed with Team 7, he'd only be a weakness and burden to the team. Naruto watched as Tsunade thought about his resignation, but it was becoming increasingly difficult with Sakura glaring at him. Likely she was hurt by his sudden want to be out of Team 7, but in truth she had no right to be hurt at all; she still carried her childish crush on Sasuke even now. This was something he knew as fact. Even with her piercing gaze, Naruto didn't falter and simply ignored the pinkette.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Tsunade started bringing in a sense of dread into Sakura's stomach, but a feeling of hope in Naruto's mind. "I hereby accept your resignation." She stated.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." The blonde said respectfully, but it was in that moment, no that very second did Naruto dodge a deadly punch from Sakura. On instinct he immediately used his telekinetic ability to violently push Sakura back into the wall. Tsunade had barely seen what had happened, but she saw that her student had swung and missed; but whatever Naruto had done had gone by too fast for her eyes. Sakura held her now broken arm in severe pain as she tried to stand up, her back wasn't doing so well either. "Don't ever try that again otherwise I'll break every bone in your body." Naruto stated with an emotionless yet threatening tone. For a second Sakura could swear that the blonde's eyes turned a horrid blood red color; when Naruto exited the room, Sakura began to tear up a bit, whether it was out of anger or sadness was unknown.

Outside Naruto took a deep breath, breathing in the calmness he felt the blonde smirked before taking off his headband and putting it in his pocket. No longer was he a shinobi, but a normal civilian; now with this status he could leave the village anytime he wanted and nobody would be able to stop him. Now walking through the streets he smiled truly, his shackles had been released and his freedom granted forever. As he continued to his home he began to plan out his next move in his head; he only quit because he couldn't risk the entire village turning against him because of what he planned to do. Most would see it as heresy and he'd probably be executed out of fear, but only if they knew about it. And what better way to not get caught than not be in the village at all, outside Konoha was a whole world that he could bend to his will.

Konoha – Nighttime

The moon hovering overhead was full as Naruto calmly headed toward the village gate, his body tingled with anticipation the closer he got to the gate; the gates that would no longer be a small hope for escape. But his senses suddenly went off alerting him of someone's presence. "I figured that you would try and stop me, but I guess that I shouldn't be surprised that he came along as well." Naruto said as he turned around. There they were, Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno, his former teammates come to try and stop him. "Such a nice night isn't it Kakashi?" he questioned in a mocking tone.

"Indeed it is Naruto." Kakashi responded in his usual relaxed tone "Though I must ask; why are you out so late?" his question had an obvious answer especially with the bag Naruto was carrying, and the lack of headband on his forehead.

"I think it's obvious that I'm taking my leave from this village as is my right to come and go as I please." The blonde replied, his eyes cold and calculating, and his body ready for a fight if the need came.

"I can't let you do that Naruto; civilian or not you aren't getting beyond those gates." The sharingan wielding Jonin stated as Naruto's eyes went to Sakura who was obviously fearful of him. Kakashi's words registered through Naruto's mind, but he found them to be worthless, but then something came to his mind; something that he could do to make this a lot easier. Raising his right hand just a bit he slowly swiped it to the right, the effect was immediate as both shinobi fell to the ground; they were not dead but sleeping. Luckily for them, Naruto wasn't the type to kill someone in their sleep unless he needed to. Turning back around the blonde proceeded through the gate and forward into the night leaving behind his old life, and heading toward a new one.

Chapter 2 End

AN: I should mention now that Naruto's chakra isn't exactly gone per say, but it will show back up in later chapters. Also pairing poll is open so review and suggest!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Naruto will have a small harem BTW, and sorry for not updating for a while I've been busy with personal and family problems.

Chapter 3

The amount of time he'd dedicated to travelling came up to about a day and a half before reaching his destination; the village known as Suna. It was here he hoped to stay and gather supplies, and maybe earn some money while he was at it. During his traveling Naruto had changed his hair color to red as to not be recognized by anyone; especially if the council branded him as a missing Nin. Though he had to admit that the feel of sand in his sandals was getting a little bit irritating, but hopefully this would be worth it. Upon nearing Suna's wall, he noted the amount of shinobi that he sensed on the massive wall. Out of caution he stopped as a Kunoichi Shinobi stepped forward "What is your business here in Suna, stranger?" the woman questioned cautiously.

"I'm here to purchase supplies such as food and clothes, but to maybe see an old friend of mine." Naruto stated truthfully as he had no reason to lie, but the Kunoichi seemed skeptical of Naruto's words. For a few minutes she was silent before allowing Naruto to enter the village, but not before warning him that they'd be watching him; to which Naruto simply nodded as a reply. Upon fully entering Suna, Naruto's senses were struck with the full amount of life that was in Suna, he could feel everyone and everything just like he could when he was in Konoha. As he slowly walked through the village he found that he was indeed being watched by Suna shinobi, and in truth they weren't trying to hide it. 'It's good that they aren't trying to hide it; because I've got nothing to hide either' he thought to himself as he headed into one of the stores; it was a weapons shop. After purchasing eight kunai, two large trench knives, and a waist holder; he exited the store and headed to the next one. The next few hours consisted of him selling current clothes and buying new clothes, and getting a modest room in a hotel known as the Oasis.

In truth he had no reason to explore the village even with the small chance that he would see Garra again after so long. But maybe it was for the best. After purchasing the last of the things he would need he went back to the hotel for some time alone; continuously sensing the life force and presence of an entire village was really starting to get on his nerves. Flopping down on the bed, Naruto sighed as he tried to think of a place to start his…experiments; it would need to be somewhere isolated and hard to find like an island or somewhere else uninhabited and out of the prying eyes of Shinobi. Deciding to try something new his eyes closed as he began to concentrate on the world around him; his senses covered all of Suna, discovering every nook and cranny of the village. With this he'd been able to map out all of Konoha, and now he had Suna, but he needed more. Spreading his senses further he could feel his body loosen up as the desert became known to him "Further." He said softly as vision of the land became clear in his mind. Further and further they went until he could clearly see it; an abandoned base of some kind. "Dusty, untouched for years, multiple levels, and hidden quite well from all; it's perfect." A small but noticeable smile graced his face as his eyes opened, but upon seeing the window he saw that it was night. He'd been searching for hours from what it looked like, and now was a great time to leave as his business here was done. "Shame I didn't get to see Garra again." He stated.

Suddenly a rather loud explosion caught his attention, and almost immediately he jumped through the window and sprinted to the source of the imminent fight. "Garra please don't be dead." he exclaimed as he ran to the Kage Tower.

Kage Tower

Garra would be spouting a very bad lie if he said that he didn't need some help right now as the Akatsuki member that he was facing off against was a total pain in his ass. This man had the advantage and the Kazekage knew this, but protecting the village was well worth the risk, but that flying clay bird wasn't making this battle easier. "I guess I shouldn't have expected much from the one tailed!" Dederia taunted mockingly as he sent five individual explosive clay birds at Garra. "Art is a –" he was cut off by the sudden force of his birds exploding only a few feet away from him. "The hell?!" he exclaimed glaring at the now confused Kage who was just as confused as him. The sound of footsteps alerted the two of them as Garra quickly turned around ready to fight another; though not sure if he could in his current condition. The new fighter was wearing an all-black cloak that hid his features very well, but Garra could make out the blonde head of hair that the man had; he recognized the person immediately.

"Naruto." Garra whispered with relief. Dederia however was too blinded by anger to care whoever this person was.

"Oi asshole, you wanna die too-." He was cut short by the sudden feel of something inside of him being pulled; extremely hard. Grabbing his throat he tried to reduce the pain that was quickly overcoming him, but upon trying to use substitution, he found that it was useless as he couldn't find the concentration to do so. His pain was excruciating and Naruto knew this, and he took so much pleasure in making this man suffer. So slowly, but the fun had to end.

"Goodbye." Naruto said suddenly moving both his hands in a tearing motion. Almost instantly Dederia's head was torn from his shoulders and blood sprayed like a small water fountain; it was beautiful in the eyes of some. Garra was frozen in place by the sight as he tried to figure out what his blonde friend had just done, but upon looking to the blonde, he saw that Naruto was on his knees heaving for air. 'Shit; that was too much, I can feel my energy coming back…but it's slow.' He thought to himself as he struggled to stand up. The telekinetic ability he just used not only took concentration, but also a good amount of energy; and he'd just pressed his limit. But taking off a human head was kind of hard when you were only using your mind. The sudden feel of Garra helping him up gave the blonde some relief. "Thanks Garra." The Kage simply smiled.

"I should be thanking you. You just saved my life; what are you doing here anyway?" Garra thanked, but his question went unanswered as Naruto moved away from him.

"Just here to get some supplies and see you again, but sadly this is the moment where I leave for now. But don't worry I'll visit when I've settled into my new home, who knows maybe I'll invite you over." Naruto said before jumping off the building and disappearing into the night. 'We'll see each other again Garra, and I promise that it'll be on a better situation and terms.' Naruto thought to himself as he ran through the gates and into the night; to his new home and base.

Chapter 3 End


End file.
